


I love college.

by wolfwritings



Series: College Kids. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwritings/pseuds/wolfwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is a loner (with some tattoos.) Lydia becomes her roommate. Cora meets Stiles, who really loves her tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love college.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwildsides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwildsides/gifts).



“I don’t need a new roommate. I’m fine being in the dorm by myself.” Cora said while walking through campus to her next class. It was a really nice day with a good breeze. Not too hot and not too cold. Cora squinted when sunlight hit her face through the branches of the tree that lined the walkway through campus.

At this point Cora had no idea what was said on the phone call and didn’t care to have the woman at the school housing center to repeat herself.

“Okay, well I’m at my class now so that’s fine. Thank you.” Locking her phone and settling into a seat in the room she prepared for her first year of college. So far she has already had a roommate for a week that already moved out.

Hopefully whoever the new one was she wasn’t terrible.

 

Lydia got into her new room; relieved that there was an available place for her after her other option fell through. Plus it was on campus in the dorms, she was more than relieved. Her side of the room was completely bare. After wondering about if her roommate would mind if she changed up the room a bit, Stiles showed up with another box of hers.

“Lydia, I need to rest. I can only carry so many of _your_ boxes before my arms literally fall off.” Stiles saw that her roommate’s side had kind of a bunk bed. There was a ladder leading to the top where the bed was, under was a couch and a mini-fridge along with some other personal items. To the left of that was a desk with two sections for each person that would be living in the dorm. On the wall above the desk were two dry-eraser boards, which would be helpful to write down schedules. He turned around and walked over to the closet, noticing the flat-screen tv on the wall along with a dvd player. The closet had a dresser on the far wall and two racks on the sides to hang up what wasn’t in the drawers.

“Lydia, this is way better than any apartment you ever could have gotten. You might have the nicest dorm on campus.”

Cora saw that her dorm room door was opened. She sighed; the new person must already be in there. She thought about leaving and just coming back later but decided to walk in anyway. All boxes were on the other side of the room completely out of her way. There was a tall boy setting up a printer on the desk. Was her roommate a guy?

“Uhm, hi?” Cora said after standing in the doorway for a while.

He turned around and smiled, “Lydia, she’s here!” he screamed towards the closet. Stepping forward he reached out a hand

“I’m Stiles, Lydia’s best friend. Just helping her move in.” Cora looked him up and down noticing what he was wearing; a simple white t-shirt with a blue plaid shirt over it, blue jeans that weren’t too tight but also weren’t too baggy, and a pair of black and white converse. Looking at his face again she saw dark brown eyes and hair that was messy but still looked good. He was cute. She decided that she would shake his hand.

Just then a small girl about Cora’s size came out of the closet. “Hi hi hi! I’m Lydia. Thank you for all of the room in the closet. He is setting up a printer that we can both use I hope that’s okay?”

“Yes, that is great! I don’t have one at all and I’m Cora by the way.” She realized she was still holding Stiles’ hand and dropped it to give Lydia her attention.

Cora went through and explained how the room was set up and said that she was open to any changes that Lydia might want to make. Later that night Cora helped Lydia pick something to wear for a party.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me Cora?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I will go to the next one with you I promise. I actually have a lot of work to do.”

“Already? My first class isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Aaaaaand you plan to be hung over for that? Great idea.”

It was 11:47 p.m. when Cora heard a knock at the door. Could it be Lydia this early? She got to the door and saw that it was Stiles.

“Hey, is Lydia here or at a party?”

“Party.”

“Must be why she wasn’t answering her phone. Well what are you doing?” Stiles said as he brushed his way past her into the room.

“I… uhm… I’m working on something for my class.”

Stiles sat down in Lydia’s desk chair and looked over at Cora who was still standing at the door. He heard faint music coming from her MacBook and started to listen to it. “Nice music.” Still no answer, so he kept pushing and saw some chinese food on the desk also. “You got food, you are really planning to stay in tonight aren’t you?” He heard a mumbled “mhmmm” and saw that she was finally in the room and taking off the same leather jacket that she was wearing earlier.

Stiles felt like he was watching something in slow motion, each of her arms showing perfectly tanned skin as she pulled down each sleeve. Wearing only a thin white tank top with the sides cut low so he saw her waist. There was a tattoo on her ribs and he saw another on her shoulder blade. He looked down at her jeans and saw that they were black and she wore all black converse kind of like the pair he was wearing. She was hot.

“Why didn’t you go to the party?” Her voice broke her out of his trance of looking at her.

“Oh, no. Not sure really just didn’t really want too. Why didn’t you?”

“I have work to do.”

Stiles smiled and said “Mhmm, I’m sure.” Cora leaned back in her seat and raised her eyebrow, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Realizing he shouldn’t have said that he picked up something from Lydia’s desk and started explaining himself but in a quiet voice.

“Speak up.” Cora said getting angrier.  
“It’s just- I asked around about you to see if anyone knew anything. Not in a creepy way. Was just curious about Lydia’s roommate. I found out that you kind of keep to yourself? Don’t really talk to people unless you have too. You are kind of a-” stopping himself at this point but he couldn’t actually call her a loner, they met maybe 6 hours ago and he has already stormed his way into her dorm, looked her up and down and wasn’t subtle about it, and now he is telling her he asked around campus. This was not going well at all.

“A loner? I guess. Anything else you learned about me?” she asked the tone in her voice had changed to being more annoyed than angry.

“Uhm, no look I… I didn’t mean anything bad.” Stiles looked down and had a frown like he was in trouble. Not even looking in her direction as he spoke. She couldn’t take this abandoned puppy look.

“It’s fine. Want an egg roll? They gave me extra.” she quickly said hoping food would make him stop looking so helpless. Sticking out his hand with a smile she handed him the egg roll. “Just because I’m sharing my food with you doesn’t mean that you can annoy me while I write this paper.”

Stiles put up his hands showing he meant no harm and leaned back in the desk chair and turned on Lydia’s computer and started reading an article on something. Cora saw Stiles look at her from the corner of her eye and she looked back. “Do you need something or are you staring at me for fun?” he quickly looked back at the screen and never answered her. From time to time she would see him looking at her and would turn around and catch him and smile and go back to what she was doing. That’s how the night was spent; staring with a couple laughs, eating Chinese food in silence while doing homework.

Lydia came back soon after and went right to bed. Stiles stayed for a while longer reading articles for his journalism class. As much as he wanted to focus on the material, he kept looking at her. Cora was extremely relaxed as she worked. This girl put him in a trance and all she was doing was reading through a textbook. She was leaning back with her feet up on the ladder that leads up to her bed and had a pen in her hand that she twirled around her fingers, occasionally bringing it up to her mouth and biting on to hold it while she turned the page. “Stiles…” Lydia spoke in a drunken whisper to get his attention, he sighed and looked away from Cora and at Lydia.

“No.”

“Lydia, ugh what are you talking about?”

“Stiles. No.” She said once more looking at Cora and then at him again. “Go home Stiles.” He smiled and got up from the seat walking backwards and then turning to look at Cora. Standing behind her he took a chance and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, her skin was warm. She looked up at him, “Goodnight Stiles.”

“Thanks for the egg roll and letting me stay with you. See you soon.”

“Go away Stiles!” Lydia said from her bed. Cora laughed and Stiles gave a wave as he walked out the door.

* * *

“Lydia.” Cora said in a small voice. She was standing next to her new roommates bed with a cup of water and some pain medicine. “Hey Lydia.” she said a bit louder hoping to wake her.

“Yeah?” Lydia finally opened her eyes and looked terrible. Cora suddenly thought that she maybe shouldn’t have woken her up. “It’s 10 a.m. and you said that you have a class today. I didn’t want you to sleep through it. I got you water and some pain killers if you have a headache.” Lydia sat up and looked at the side table to see the cup of water. “Thank you, my class is at 11:30 I definitely would have missed it.”

Cora walked away and crawled back up the ladder into her bed.

“Wait, you don’t have class today?”

“Nope, I woke up and went to pee then realized you probably didn’t set an alarm when you came back last night. So I just thought I should wake you up and now I’m going back to sleep.”

Lydia said thanks again and got ready for class.

Walking through campus she took out her phone and texted Stiles. 

**To: Stiles S.**

**I have the best roommate. Coffee after my class?**

**From: Stiles S.**

**I know you do ;) okay what time?**

**To: Stiles S.**

**Stiles I said no! And not sure I’ll call you when it’s over.**

There was a bench outside of the Starbucks where he was meeting Lydia so he sat down and decided to sit and wait. Lydia showed up about five minutes later. “What the hell are you doing?” she said as she walked past him barely acknowledging him at all. “Someone has a hangover. I’m surprised you are even awake.” he said rushing past her to open the door. “Ah Stiles. Always a gentleman. I wouldn’t be but thank god Cora woke me up. She didn’t want me to miss my first day of classes, isn’t that sweet?”

“Yes, yes it is really sweet. Is she at class now?”

“No, probably still sleeping she only woke me up this morning then went back to sleep.”

“Lydia! You should have invited her to get some coffee with us.”

“You may be right but I don’t have her number and I saw you staring at her last night. Stay away from her Stiles.”

Stiles just walked away and sat down while Lydia stood in line to get them coffee. Barely looking at her when she came and sat down the coffee cups. “I hope Cora isn’t in the dorm alone.” Stiles finally said. “Lydia, I asked around about her she doesn’t really have friends from what people have seen.”

Lydia almost dropped her coffee, “You did what? Stiles!”

“What? I wanted to know about her. She even said herself that she was a loner.”

“YOU TOLD HER THAT YOU ASKED AROUND CAMPUS IF SHE HAS FRIENDS?” 

Stiles shrugged.

Lydia shook her head and started getting her stuff to leave. “Where are you going?” he looked confused. “Going back to my room. Don’t follow me and don’t come by. Cora is nice and I don’t want you messing anything up that would make living with her awkward.”

* * *

The library had the usual number of students in it. Classes started 4 days ago and everyone had work to do. Cora slid past all the people and got to the table Allison and Erica were at. “Hey guys.” she said as she sat down. Allison and Erica lived on the other side of Cora and Lydia, which meant they shared the bathroom that connected their rooms. “Hi, where is your new roommate? We still haven’t met her. We should meet her, we do share a bathroom after all.” Cora laughed at Erica and shrugged. “She should be here soon after her class is over.”

Lydia joined the table soon after and started to do her homework. The four girls talked and decided every Wednesday they would meet in the library and do homework. “I’m gonna head back to the room. Pizza for dinner, guys? I’ll order it.” The girls all nodded and Lydia decided she would walk back with Cora to the room.

“So Cora. How was your day?”

“It was pretty good. Not much goes on in classes because transfers are still coming in and out. How was yours?”

The two of them walked and talked and then Cora finally asked about Stiles. It wasn’t a big deal, right? Cora just wondered where he was.

“So where has Stiles been?” She swears she saw Lydia stop walking for a second. It never occurred to her that maybe Lydia and Stiles were more than friends?

“Oh, he has been around. I kind uhm… I kind of told him to stay away from you.”

“Why?”

“I think he has a crush on you and I didn’t want him to like make things awkward between us. Then he told me how he asked around about you and that is just ridiculous.”

Cora smiled, “Hm, well that makes sense and yeah he found out that I don’t really have any friends.”

“You have me now!” Lydia said and grabbed Cora to give her a hug. Cora returned the hug but wondered if Stiles would really stay away. Oh well, she can’t really dwell on that she had a long night ahead with Lydia, Allison, and Erica.

The sound of Cora’s alarm made her jolt up from her sleep. She quickly turned it off before it woke up Lydia. Today was her math class and it was the worst class she had. Math just really was not her thing. It was also 7 a.m. and she had no desire to get ready. Pulling on a pair of gray jeans and a sweatshirt, she made her way out of the door. Settling into her seat she felt someone looking at her but didn’t think into much until someone sat next to her. “So how bad does this class suck?” Cora looked over and saw a messy haired Stiles looking like he literally just rolled out of bed. A smile snuck its way onto her face “Really bad, it sucks really bad.” Stiles nodded, folded his arms across his chest, and tilted his head back. “Well maybe it won’t suck since we’ll have to get through it together.”

“Don’t you have orders to stay away from me?” Cora said even though she didn’t want him to go sit elsewhere in the class. She liked having him around, his presence made her feel comfortable. “Pretty much everyone knew that wasn’t going to happen.” Stiles said and smirked at her. Class started and they took notes. After Stiles decided to walk her back to her dorm.

“Why’d you decide to walk me back?”

“Just wanted to make sure you got back safe and sound.”

“It’s 10 in the morning Stiles. There is no danger on a college campus this early in the morning.”

“Hey! You never know. What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing. Maybe you should stop by.”

“Maybe I should.”

And he did. Lydia wasn’t there so he didn’t even get yelled that.

* * *

It was two months into the first semester and things were pretty normal. Cora had a very well scheduled life.

Classes.

Homework in the library on Wednesdays with the girls.

Thursday math class with Stiles and homework with him at night. Those things were definite and always happened no matter what. Fridays were open for anything and Lydia was dragging everyone to a party. Cora wore a simple outfit that consisted of dark blue jeans, a blue pinstriped shirt, and brown combat boots. Making her way into the party she saw Allison talking to her boyfriend Scott, after giving them quick hugs she made her way through the party. Erica grabbed her and shoved two shots her way. The alcohol burned its way down and she went for two more. Stiles made his way over with Isaac and Erica’s boyfriend, Boyd who both lived on his floor. More hugs all around and Stiles offered Cora a beer, she accepted. The group eventually split up but Stiles kept Cora by his side. Introducing her to everyone that he talked too. It was no secret that the two of them were crushing on each other. Everyone knew it, but yet no one said anything and neither did they. Cora suspected that Stiles was staying away because of Lydia and Stiles just thought that Cora wasn’t interested.

“Stiles! Hey.”

“Oh my god, Heather. How are you?”

Stiles fell into conversation and completely forgot that Cora was there at all. “Hi, I’m Heather.” The girl said looking at Cora. She waved and decided to walk away. Standing near a wall she saw Stiles still in deep conversation with Heather. Who was she? Why didn’t Stiles introduce her? Why are they laughing so much? Why is she touching his arm?

“Someone is jealous.” Isaac said. Cora hadn’t realized he was there, even if it was true she shook her head. “Listen you guys like each other its really obvious. Do something about it.” Isaac walked away to talk up some random sorority girl and Cora decided she wasn’t going to stand here and be jealous because two could play the jealousy game.

“Yoo, Scotty have you seen Cora?” Stiles asked Scott who was standing next to Allison by the keg. “She was upstairs with some guy like 10 minutes ago.” Stiles dropped his drink. “Stiles, what the fuck? My shoes are covered in beer.”

He ran, literally ran through the party and skipped each step to get upstairs faster. No way was Cora in this frat house hooking up with some fratty douchebag that probably had an STD. He started at the far end of the hall and made his way through every room looking for her. “Erica! Boyd! Tell me something. How drunk is Cora?” Boyd shook his head. Erica was thinking about it so he waited, “Well we took 4 shots when she got here. Plus, she drank beer. I think some guy made her a drink too. She is also little so I would say she is pretty damn drunk.”

“Fuck!” Stiles walked away from them and leaned back against a wall. Why was he so angry? It couldn’t be from the alcohol because he didn’t drink that much. He was jealous there was no denying that and why did she walk away from him? And where the fuck was she?

The door on the left of him opened and Cora stepped out, laughing with some guy who had his hand on her waist. Stiles made a fist but literally could not look away. “Oh hey Stiles. This is Jamie.” he waved but then Jamie whispered something in Cora’s ear and walked away. Stiles could not stand here much longer with Cora, he didn’t even want to know what happened in the room or what he whispered in her ear.

“I’m going downstairs.” was all he said and he walked down the stairs straight to the jello shots. Cora followed and took two with him.

“You know that guy has a girlfriend, right?”

“Yeah, her name is Sarah. Really pretty.”

Stiles shook his head. Was he even hearing this correctly?

Cora smirked and made her way outside grabbing Stiles hand. Stiles picked up a bottle of the closest thing and followed her. No one was in the back of the house but it was really nice. There were big chairs lining the pool area. He wasn’t sure whose house this was but it was really nice. He flopped into one of the chairs and began to talk.

“You know Cora. I really like this house. I do, I really do. It’s big and has nice things in it.” Grabbing the bottle she took a swig and handed it back.

“Yes, it’s really nice. It’s also a frat house.”

“You know what I don’t like. This shirt…” he pulled on the shirt she was wearing and started to finish his sentence “…I will admit that it is a very nice shirt. Very nice but I can’t see your tattoos. I really like your tattoos Cora. I like them a lot. So don’t wear this shirt anymore. Okay?”

She nodded and smiled at him. He talked a lot when he was drunk. She really thought it was adorable.

“You know what else I like Cora?” Stiles stood up and leaned down to Cora’s face, dropping the bottle in the process. “I really like your mouth.” His lips were on hers and then her hands were on his neck pulling him in closer. “Let’s go.” was all she said and somehow they got back to her dorm room. The door shut and Stiles pushed Cora up against it. Pulling her in for another kiss with his hands on her face, Cora tasted like cherry from the jello shots and never in his life has he loved cherries this much. Her hands got to his belt and pulled it off slowly. Stiles started to fumble with the buttons on her shirt and struggled terribly. So he ripped it and buttons flew across the room. “I really did not like that shirt at all. But it was a nice shirt Cora.”

“Stop talking.”

“Jump.”

Cora did as she was told and Stiles carried her over to her desk. Kissing her neck and sucking a hickey on her collar bone while she grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off him. “Oh god, I hope Lydia does not come back right now. Stiles…” Cora started laughing and he stepped back. “Why are you laughing?” he looked offended. She pulled him back and kissed him resting her hands on his chest “We have to climb up the ladder to get to my bed.” He smiled, “It’ll be like grown-up playtime. I love grown-up playtime!”

Stiles grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. His hands making their way up to her bra but then he stopped. “Is this okay? We are kind of drunk.” Cora agreed but kissed him again.

“Stay with me though?”

“Best thing you’ve said all night. Now I get to finally climb up this ladder!” Stiles took off his pants and Cora put on a shirt. His shirt to be exact. “I can’t believe you ripped my shirt.” she said climbing up behind him. Stiles laughed and Cora laid on his chest looking at him and all his moles.

“You’re cute, y’know that?”

“I do know that.”

Cora shook her head and gave him another kiss before falling asleep.

“Cora, wake up!” Allison screamed walking into the room. “You too Lydia.” said Erica walking in behind her. Cora looked up and saw Lydia rolling around in her bed and Erica and Allison in their desk chairs. Stiles was laying next to her and looked at her in a sleepy daze. He smiled and laughed at the situation they were in. Cora covered his mouth with her hand and laid back down. They obviously hadn’t seen him yet. “I think we all need breakfast to fix these hangovers we all have.” Erica said while flipping through a magazine. Lydia agreed and they started making a plan for the morning. “Cora get up!” Allison shouted up towards her. Stiles whispered in Cora’s ear “I think I should just make a run for it.” she shook her head showing she didn’t agree but Stiles shrugged and started to move the blanket so that he could leave. They definitely saw him now. Covering her face with her hands to hide as he hovered over her. He laughed and moved her hands giving her a series of kisses all over her face “Good morning.” The conversation in the room stopped completely.

Jumping down he looked around the room and grabbed his pants pulling them on quickly. “Where is my belt? Oh here it is.” He stumbled and stepped on one of the buttons from Cora’s shirt.

“Uhm, morning guys. Cora, you are wearing my shirt.”

“You literally ripped my shirt off and it’s ruined now. So you owe me a shirt and I pick this one.”

“Please, I need it. I’ll bring it back for you I promise.” He half climbed back up the ladder to reason with her.

“I can’t walk back to my place shirtless.” Cora smiled at the thought. “You’re going to make me walk back shirtless aren’t you?” she nodded. “Damn it. I’ll call you later.” Stiles said grabbing her face and giving her a couple more pecks before leaving. Cora looked at Allison who was laughing, Lydia was shocked, and Erica had a smirk on her face.

“So… where are we going to breakfast?” Cora said while pulling on some pants and her leather jacket over Stiles’ shirt.

* * *

The day was actually windier than usual making it colder. Cora was shivering and she had on a jacket. Pulling out her phone, she texted Stiles.

**To: Stiles**

**So sorry I made you walk back without a shirt on.**

**From: Stiles**

**I actually think my nipples froze off.**

It took ten minutes to walk to the café where the girls were going to have breakfast. So far no one asked any questions and Cora was relieved. But she knew that wouldn’t last.

Erica brought it up first. “This coffee is good. We should come here more often. So Cora, Stiles ripped your shirt off? Is that why there are buttons scattered on the floor near your bed?” She nearly choked.

“Uhm…”

“Stiles almost lost his mind last night when he couldn’t find you. After Scott told him that he saw you with some guy he dropped his drink and ran upstairs to find you. And I guess he did.” Allison added.

“Cora, you have a hickey by the way.” Lydia said laughing.

“Haha, will you all shut up.” Cora said sarcastically but smiled after. Lydia spoke again “But really what happened between you two?”

“Nothing really. He just slept over.”

“Are you joking?”

“No, we were about to and then Stiles stopped because we were both really drunk.”

“Aww, always a gentleman that one.”

Cora sat through breakfast hearing about how they all were waiting for the moment that something actually happened between the two of them. “Stiles is calling you.” Cora looked at her phone and accepted the call.

“Where are you?”

“The café near the Science building. Why?”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a sec. I need to talk to you.”

“You’ll be here in a sec? Stiles why?”

“Because. I need to talk to you, like I said.”

“Because what? It’s a girls breakfast though. With girl talk.”

“I’m already here. Bye.”

She turned around and saw him walking towards her. “Hey ladies. Cora can I have some of this?” he asked picking up a croissant on her plate. “Yeah.”

“Stiles, why are you here?” Lydia said looking at him.

“You are the crankiest person when you are hungover. Has anyone ever told you that? I’m here because I missed Cora.” He stopped and winked at her causing her to blush, “I also need to talk to her and then I will be leaving. Cora, come with me.” he grabbed her hand and led her over to the opposite side of the café and leaned against a table pulling Cora to stand in between his legs. “Cora Hale, do you have plans for the night?”

“No, I don’t Stiles Stilinski.”

“I would like to take you on a date. Do you accept?”

“I do.”

“Be ready at 7. Okay? I should go. There are three hungover girls staring at me and I’m kind of scared. They are literally staring and have been since we walked over here.”

Stiles brought his hand up to Cora’s cheek and ran his thumb back and forth; she leaned in to kiss him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Okay go. I’ll see you later.”

Cora walked back to the table with Stiles following behind her. “Goodbye girls. And you I will see tonight.” pointing at Cora. Stiles walked around the table and hugged all four girls, giving Cora a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed the croissant he started to eat earlier and walked away fast before Cora could say anything.

“You guys are really cute together.” Erica said and the rest of the table agreed.

* * *

**To: Stiles**

**What should I wear tonight?**

**From: Stiles**

**Something like you were wearing last night I guess? We are going on an adventure.**

**To: Stiles**

**You didn’t even like what I wore last night.**

**From: Stiles**

**It was a very nice shirt Cora! I just hate not seeing those tattoos.**

Shaking her head she set her phone on the desk and walked over to the closet. It was 6 and she had to be ready by 7. Finally she picked an outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark jeans, brown boots, white t-shirt, a denim vest, plus her usual leather jacket. It looked good she never put something like that together before. Someone knocked on the door and she figured it was Lydia, she always forgot her keys. “One sec!” she screamed towards the door and ran over to open it. Seeing Stiles at the door in dark jeans and a black short sleeve button up.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, you look very handsome. It’s only 6:38 you are early Mr. Stilinski.”

“Yes, I am. I bought you something. I felt bad about ripping your shirt so I went and bought you another. I didn’t know what kind to get though so I just got you some options to choose from.”

Stiles bought all kinds of different shirt; ones that button, graphics tees, and tank tops. “Stiles, no. Take these back.” Cora put them all back in the bag and handed them to him.

He frowned, “You don’t like them?”

“I do a lot. I just can’t accept them.”

He threw the bag on top of her bed and sat in her desk chair. Cora jumped up on the desk to sit and Stiles put his chin on her knee looking up at her. “I’m kind of scared that you won’t like what I have planned tonight.” he looked like he really was nervous and Cora thought that was cute. “You could literally take me anywhere and I’m sure I’d like it so don’t worry.”

Stiles held Cora’s hand and led her to his jeep, opening the door for her. The drive wasn’t long and Stiles found a good parking spot. So they didn’t have to walk far. “Where are we going?” Cora asked. “Right there.” He pointed to a door of an art gallery a couple blocks down. “Okay, so. You have a wolf tattoo on your shoulder blade. It’s really detailed and I sometimes see you drawing things in a sketchbook. You like using bright colors when you draw. Right?” Stiles stopped and looked at Cora and she nodded. She never realized that Stiles paid that much attention to what she does. “Good, I wasn’t imagining all of this. This is good.” Cora grabbed his hand because he really was nervous about this date. “I have a guy in one of my classes that has a bunch of tattoos. His name is Avery. Now his tattoos are insanely detailed and extremely colorful it’s amazing, they are kind of like your wolf tattoo.”

“Oh, I know Avery! He is in a band.” Stiles shook his head. “Yes, him! I asked him who his tattoo artist is and he told me about him and his shop and that he also paints these really cool murals and other things that are being showed tonight… at this gallery. I don’t know. I thought you might like it.”

“Really? I’m so excited!” Cora said started walking faster, pulling Stiles into the gallery.

It was an amazing thing to see Cora so happy walking from each picture and taking in the details of each one. Stiles stayed back and let her lead the way. She would pull him closer and explain little things about different techniques that she thought were used. Although Stiles saw her drawing he never knew she loved art this much. He had doubts about bringing her here, not sure of how she would like it but seeing her walk around with a smile on her face and talking about every little thing he was sure that he made the right decision.

“That was so amazing. Thank you so much!” Cora said wrapping her arms around Stiles while he walked in front of her. He laughed and pulled her to his side. “The night isn’t over yet.” 

Stiles knocked on the door of a Chinese restaurant a little ways down from the art gallery and the door opened to show that it was completely empty. “Be right back.” he said as he went to talk to the guy who opened the door and then waved Cora over.

“Hey, Cora. This is Jason.” she waved and Jason started to walk back into the kitchen. Stiles followed and she followed Stiles. “Do you remember the first day I met you? Well later on that day I came by to see what Lydia was doing and you were there alone eating Chinese food and you shared your egg roll with me and allowed me to stay in your dorm as long as I didn’t disrupt you. It’s one of my favorite times ever. So tonight we are going to make our own Chinese food and Jason is going to teach us how.”

Cora swears that she started to tear up. Stiles put so much thought into this date and he only had a couple hours to do so. “Well, let’s get started then.”

“Did you like dinner? I think we make pretty good chefs. Although Jason did most of it.” Stiles laughed. “It was amazing. How did you manage to get a whole restaurant for the night?”

“You don’t even want to know. Come on, we are going back to my apartment. I might have baked a cake.” 

* * *

Stiles’ apartment was nice. He seemed to always come to Cora’s dorm and she had never actually been inside here before. She took off her vest and jacket and put them on a chair near the door. “Is it nice not having a roommate?” Cora asked. Stiles shrugged, he actually hated it. His apartment wasn’t far from campus and Isaac and Boyd lived on his floor so it wasn’t too bad. “Want a piece of cake?” he asked. Cora thought for a second “I only want a little bit so how about we share?”

Grabbing a fork from a drawer he started to eat the cake while standing in front of the counter. Cora made her way to stand next to him and Stiles fed her a piece of the cake. “This is actually good.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. “Did you think I couldn’t bake?” Cora shrugged and tried to grab the fork from his hand. “Nope, open up. I’ll feed it to you.” Cora took a bite and grabbed Stiles neck pulling him in for a kiss. Stiles threw the fork on the counter and put his hands on Cora’s waist letting his fingers make their way under her shirt, rubbing her hipbones. His tongue slips into her mouth and she tastes like the chocolate frosting from the cake.

“We don’t have to do this, you know? Only if you want to.”

“I want to.”

Cora sucks onto his bottom lip and bites it. Stiles whispers a breathy, “Please do that again,” and so she does.

Stiles picks her up placing her on the countertop and Cora takes her time slowly unbuttoning each of the buttons on Stiles’ shirt. “I would honestly prefer if you just ripped it.” Cora winked but still took her time. “Shut up.”

“Hurry and get this shirt off of me because after you do. I’m going to go down on you right here on my kitchen counter.” Stiles heard a small gasp from Cora’s mouth and smiled. Within seconds his shirt was off and he got to the button on her jeans pulling them off. One more kiss and then he made his way down, painfully slow. Kissing from each breast to her belly button and to her hips.

Stiles grabbed Cora’s knees pulling her to the edge of the counter, placing one leg over his shoulder as he pulled off her panties. Biting and kissing on the inside of her thighs and then he stopped, pressing his thumb to her clit making her jump at the touch, smiling to himself and then licking his way up her slit. Cora had one hand on the edge of the countertop squeezing it and her other hand in Stiles’ hair. Moaning loudly while he worked his tongue in and out of her. “Stiles I…” Just then he pushed two fingers inside of her curling them upward, sucking on her clit. She came and squeezed her legs around his head, finally releasing the hold she had on him when her orgasm subsided. Stiles stood wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. “Where’d you learn how to do that?” Cora said, trying to get her breath even. She rested her head on his shoulder, bringing her mouth to Stiles ear, “Bedroom now.”

“I like that you are so easy to carry. So cute and little.” Stiles said giving her a little kiss and then falling on the bed putting his weight on his left hand so he didn’t crush her. Moving her up on the bed and rolling over so that she was straddling him. Tugging her shirt over her head Stiles looked at her with a look of adoration as she sat on him in only her bra. “You’re pretty.” Stiles finally said with a silly grin. “Come here,” she said kissing him and running her hands through his hair, pressing her lips harder against his as Stiles’ hand moved up to her left breast while the other went to her back and undid her bra. Sliding one strap down and then the other, Stiles kissed from Cora’s mouth, to her jaw, to her neck, all the way down to her nipple. Licking and biting watching it harden while his right hand rested on her back and his left squeezed her other breast. She moans and holds on Stiles’ neck while he gives each breast the same amount of attention.

Cora flipped them and grabs the waistband of his pants to pull him on top off her, tugging them down his hips. Stiles is already half-hard and Cora moves her hands down to stroke him through his boxers. He stands kicking off his pants so that they are off completely. His fingers move over her hip tattoo and up to the tattoo on her arm and then to the other side where the tattoo on her ribs is, kissing each one.

“I think I like this one the most,” he points to the tattoo on her hip. Cora looks at him and really loves how much he loves her tattoos. At first she thought he just kind of liked them and that they were a turn on to him. But he really loves her tattoos. Stiles looked at it in the dark not sure of what it said but he liked the simplicity of it. Cora figured Stiles was like every guy and had condoms in his nightstand, she was correct. Leaning over to grab one out of the drawer and sitting up to pull off his boxers. Cora went to open the condom and dropped the package, “I’ll do it!” Stiles said enthusiastically. “Excited?” Cora asked with a smirk. “You don’t even know and you should be too because I’m going to give the best orgasm of your life.” he responded kissing her hard, smashing their lips together, a whimper slipped out of Cora’s mouth when Stiles licked her neck as he pushed into her.

He said he would give her the best orgasm of her life, and he did.

* * *

“What do they all mean?” Stiles asked while tracing the outline of her wolf tattoo. Cora shrugged, “They all mean different things of course. The one on my hip is song lyrics. The wolf reminds me of my family, some of them died in a fire when I was young. The rest I just kind of got them.”

Stiles held onto her tighter, he never knew about her family before. “I might get a tattoo soon.” Cora sat up looking at him. “Really? Of what?” He moved onto his elbow keeping one hand on her waist running over the tattoo on her ribs. “Something for my mom. She uhm… she died when I was a little kid.” Cora frowned and kissed him. It was kind of a weird thing for her; she never talked about her tattoos or her family. Yet here she was naked in bed talking about the things she usually keeps deep inside. She laid on her back and looked at the ceiling, “You scare me a little bit,” her voice was quiet and Stiles moved her hair away from her face, rubbing her cheek. “Why? Did I do something?” he quickly said. Cora shook her head, “No nothing like that. Just- when I’m around you… I don’t know. You make me do things I usually wouldn’t do. I was used to being by myself and now I have you and everyone else. I’m just really happy and I can’t remember a time that I felt genuine happiness. It’s scary.”

“Don’t be scared. Enjoy it, babe. I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles stood and put on a pair of sweatpants, opening his dresser and throwing Cora a shirt to wear. “Be right back!” he shouted running out of the room, quickly skipping back into the room with the unfinished piece of cake.

* * *

The next morning Cora had to study for an exam so she walked back to her dorm room making sure to tell Stiles she was leaving before she did. “Why would you study on Sunday?” he mumbled before pulling her back down in bed to kiss her goodbye. She tried very hard to be as quiet as she could going back into the room to not wake Lydia up, trying hard to sneak in and not open the door completely so it wouldn’t squeak. “Well look who it is doing the walk of shame.” Lydia said. Cora shook her head and saw Erica on Lydia’s bed and Allison on the floor leaned up against the desk. “Why are you guys even awake?”

“Studying…” Allison said waving a hand over all the books lying next to her. “I need to do that.” Cora said while changing out of last night’s clothes and sat down by Allison with her books. It was quiet for about 5 minutes before Erica spoke up.

“So…?”

“What?”

“Don’t be dumb! How was the date? Where’d he take you?”

“An art gallery of a local tattoo artist and then he somehow got a restaurant to be closed for the night and the chef taught us how to make Chinese food. After-” Lydia quickly cut her off, “Stiles had a restaurant shut down for the night and got a chef to cook with you guys? That happened? Last night?”

Cora smiled and nodded telling the girls about the rest of her night. Lydia was quiet for the rest of the time that the girls studied. “I’m going to take a nap.” Allison said standing up to go back in her room, leaving all her books behind. Erica followed soon after and said she would be back later with dinner. “You okay Lydia?” Cora asked and Lydia nodded.

“Just don’t hurt him, okay?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know but I’ve known him for awhile and he has never been this way with a girl, ever. He is really going above and beyond for you.”

“Good to know, because I’ve never been this way with a guy either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like this whole college thing and I plan on making it a series. With more couples to it.  
> Also, I tried really hard to write out the sex like I really did but I just couldn't it was the hardest thing I have ever done. And I didn't even finish it.


End file.
